galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blix
"It meant more to me to protect those I couldn't." ARC-8118 or "Blix" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper (later Imperial Trooper) in clone group known as Golden Squad and the inexperienced clone group Rishi Moon Squadron, he was the last member of The Rishi Moon Squadron to survive the battle on the station. He was a very shy and insecure clone that actually didn't like to fight. Blix was completing his training a long time after everyone because he was scared. When he had to do the Citadel Challenge but he failed all the time. He was then sent to a class for Clones With Fear (CWF) and there was the leader Sivid. Sivid was a very smart and wise clone that saw the potential in Blix and was thinking that he could start slow so he was sent to Rishi Moon to re-build the station. Blix had the most fun re-building Rishi Station, because he was helping out and was helping to be a better clone. Blix was later killed whist healing on desk duty but was revived at an Imperial Base during the beginning of the Imperial Era in 19 BBY. Training on Kamino Like all clone troopers Blix was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Blix was always doing his work and was almost hardly ever talking, he was also one of the few who never had anything to say during his training on Kamino. Blix knew he needed to talk on the field, but not now. Blix when he was training used a DC-15 blaster carbine. Blix later left the planet of Kamino and joined clone group Rishi Moon Squadron to help repair the damaged Rishi Moon Base. Loaded Affairs When Costin Jr heard from the Senate that Anna Schabauer was dead, he tried to check it out. He picked ARC-8118 and ARC-0660 to follow him down to the underground. Blix was a little afraid while Dahu felt alive, he loved missions. Now Blix and Dahu had their Phase II armor and was true troopers. They was splitting up into one and one, Jr was going to the Cantina while Dahu went to the saloons to find someone who knew about the affair. Blix went to the market. When Dahu arrived did Cad Bane come, he was directly wanting a price from Dahu if he should talk. Dahu was later pushed down and tortured by the gang of Bane. Blix was doing more use, he was finding Embo, he was following him in secret while he contacted Jr about it. Jr was sadly also captured by Cad Bane's gang so now it was all up to Blix. He was still following Embo but til an end did he appear in front of Embo and he said: "Stop there you are, Embo! I know what you have done, you killed Anna! And I will put you in jail for that!". Then Embo just waved and smiled and then ran away. Blix was in high tempo following him, he came to an dead-end and Embo had no where to go. Embo surrendered but then Blix said: "You can maybe re-pay of this murderer, help me free Jr and Dahu from Cad Bane". Embo was thinking and was then heading a "yes". Embo was Lead Blix to his fellow friends Sugi and by this time, Hondo. They was planing how to get them out of there, the plan was: * Kill the Guards * "Entertain" Cad Bane and his gang * Save Dahu and Costin Jr * Escape Blix was going with Sugi to save Jr and Dahu while Hondo and Embo should "entertain the others". When they came to the gate did sadly Sugi get killed. Blix was blasting the one who shot her, but she died in his arms. He continued alone and by this time he found them very easily, all guards and members was killed. When Blix came, Dahu was the only one inside the prison hole. Blix left Dahu there and instead tried to find Jr. When he came to the center of the saloon he saw a dead Hondo and Embo. He couldn't believe his eyes. Behind him came Cad Bane but in that moment Jr appeared and picked up his DC-17 and killed Bane on place. They both went to Dahu and rescued him then they went back to Coruscant. Then Blix said: "That was definitely a loaded affair!". Jr and Dahu laughed and agreed. Own actions led to more trouble After the death of ARC Clone Captain ARC-8448, Blix just couldn't let everything just pass by, he turned to ARC-8823 and they were talking about how to continue without Costin Jr. Waxer was now the new leader for the squad and he was sadly just taking his hand on Blix's shoulder and said: "He won't come back, Blix... you must realize reality, he's gone...". Blix's energy just fell to the bottom and he understood that there was nothing he could do, he was thinking a long time before he decided to go behind Waxer's back. He gathered some of the still surviving clones like: ARC-8142, ARP-800/57, ARC-27-5555 etc. They were leaving on the night and went to the planet Xeros were the group Butchers hid. A big fight started and Blix that thought he could handle the control, lost it. Fives and Blazer fought side by side until the evil snake, Zeta came and strangled Blazer. Fives tried to kill it but it was too late, Blazer was all blue in his face and he was dead. Fives ran to Blix and told about the loss of Blazer, he took it hard but left it behind him. Boost The Pilot tried to bomb the place but Vicious Opress was quick enough to destroy his ship by force-throwing his lightsaber and cut off the both wings. Boost crashed and sadly died immediately. Now it was only Fives and Blix left against The Butchers, they knew that this was the end but they never shared any fear. In the last seconds a big ship came and out came Waxer and another ARC Commander named; Troy. They had a Jedi named Hassel Bondi with them and a small fight between him and the Butchers burst out, Zeta tried to strangle him but he was quick enough and sliced the snake in the middle, he spun his lightsaber and then stabbed Zeta in the head, Zeta died on spot. The remain members of Butchers left and leaved Zeta there. Waxer was very angry on both Fives and Blix and it didn't take long until he said: "From now on, Fives and this is most meant to you Blix... you're both punished and are no longer members of Golden Squad!". Blix and Fives begged for another chance but it was too late. Hassel Bondi was more angry then Waxer, he gave them 3 years in prison for "Cheating on Command" and "Accomplice to murder on clones". They were shocked. Even Waxer thought it was to hard. After some months Fives had made one more crime in prison, he was killing a guard because he was trying to escape. He was sentenced to Death Penalty. He was later killed in a electric chair. Blix was after 2 years in prison succeeded to escape and is now wanted all over the galaxy. if he should be seen, it was free to kill him. Betraying the Republic Blix was with Yuzzi and the planet of Platah when Blix turned on Yuzzi and said "Yuzzi, I am sorry but I am with The Butchers now. They are my family. And they trust me and treat me right." Yuzzi lowered his head and said "A great clone, going down the dark path. But remember your heart if with your brothers..." Blix then shot Yuzzi in Cold blood. Blix was then greeted by the two brothers. "Is it done? Have you killed Yuzzi?" said Opress. "He is dead. Not going to survive being shot twice by this blaster..." Blix lowered his head and said " I've betrayed my brothers. The Republic and the oath I took. What now/' "You join us and let us rule this area of the galaxy.." Wrath said from behind. Blix then dropped his blaster and sat on the ground. "I guess I have to now. I have no family. Nothing.." Blix then faced the sunset. "It's us we can be your family.." said Wrath. "You've shown me you can betray someone without regret...' Blix then placed his head on the ground and went to sleep. Death... Or is it? During a mission with the Butchers, Blix was struck by the memories with the Republic. He stood there and thought about the day he killed Yuzzi in cold blood. Blix then realised he was more then a pawn but a trooper of the republic. Blix picked up his gun and ran out to the lounge area and said nothing. He grabbed some explosives and set them in place and ran out of the building. As he was about to push the button Yussef said "Traitor. Go ahead blow up what we've worked so hard on and you know how much we need this. We need every thing we can get now." Blix pushed the button and Yussef saw his compound go up in smoke. He produced his blaster and said "You showed so much skill, and yet you remember your republic days. Now you will pay for this deceivement and remember that others wont be so willing to let you survive for what you did." Blix replied with "Go ahead end my life. I do NOT care!" Instead of shooting him Yussef pushed Blix off the edge into the cliff below.. ... Not! Blix fell and smashed against the mountain, when he landed he was all destroyed. His neck was broken and couldn't move. "Yuzzi.... are you there are you ok? *cough* if you can hear me.... I'm so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me.. *cough*. He wished that everything should be back to normal again. And suddenly this light appeared again, it was Cassius Zeta. She transport Blix to Dathomir where she transformed him to a monster just like Vicious. He had a metal body, just the head was his own. The first reaction he got when he woke up was: "NOOOOOO!! What have you done to me??? It was not supposed to be this way!!!". Vicious told him that it was time for revenge and this time he really meant it... it was time for revenge! "Revenge is always the way." Empire After Blix was transferred to his new body, Blix was now part of the Empire. He watched most of his former brothers, die and now he was on the enemies side. He regretted not dying on the floor of the mountains. Blix was still to injured to join service of the Imperial Army so for now he was a desk jockey. Blix was still thinking about killing Yuzzi in cold blood, he was still so shocked. Blix still had the memories from the Grand Army and was told to remember the fallen. Blix wanted it told be the way it was before. No Imperial era and no attacks on Clones from distance and no new body. Blix wished he didn't kill Yuzzi and wished he wasn't in his new body. Death on Night Duty Blix was working one night during the attack on an unknown Imperial base during 19,BBY. Blix was still unable to return to active duty, but still wasn't afraid to catch up on stuff that was needed to be done. During an attack by Rebel Origins to hurt the Empire, Blix saw Captain Rex "Rex! Is that you?' Rex then walked up Blix and said "Blix, you survived! But how?" "'''It's a long story Captain. But I'll tell you anyway. After the battle I was found. A broken man. After I attacked Yuzzi on Platah, I fell off a cliff to my death, but instead of dying from my injuries like most would of. I survived broken, weak minded and out of luck but I survived. I betrayed everyone. I was a broken body who needed ever more to feel to be dead it was the worst time. I've never felt so weak." "And so you survived. What happened next?" "I was found and brought back to the Medical centre. I was transferred from body to body. Then away several months to be fitted for proper armour. I'm still unable to return to active duty. Please If you're up to it Captain. Kill me." "WHY?" "I swore an oath to protect the ones I loved, now look what's happened.. I did the exact opposite!" "Rex was about to reach for his gun when Rebel Origins busted through. They aimed their weapons." "Go ahead I'd be glad. You don't know what kept me alive. Either do you know what I truly missed. Sometimes I just wish I died right there." Blix said without remorse. "I'm a Former clone. I'd be glad! I betrayed everything and everyone I have ever known. I had before. Now look at me. Half a human on DESK DUTY!" '''Bilx was then shot in the chest by Quinlan Vos who then said "I don't do emotional..." Rebuilding The Anger As Blix awoke from his 4th reconstruction, he looked and saw his chest had a life-support system, this time there was no going back. He looked around the room and saw an Imperial Soldier who slowly backed away. Blix was mad. Madder then ever. He said "I cannot deal, with the way I betrayed my Squad and the Republic, so you rebuild me AGAIN?!? I'm starting to wish you wouldn't stop trying to make me feel better.It's never ever going to be the same again." Blix tried to lay up and as he did he broke his arm straps and grabbed the Imperial Soldier by the neck and picked him up and said "You do this again, and I'll kill everyone." Blix then proceeded to throw the soldier to the wall. As Blix stood up he knew he needed to find someone he could trust, he then thought of Blazer. He walked out the reconstruction room and saw many stormtroopers walking around and doing their business. He walked past them to Blazer's dorm. He entered and saw Blazer writing up in his diary. Blazer looked up and said "Is.. It really you Blix? The last time." "You saw me was when I was shot by Vos. Yeah I know. Look, you're the only I can trust. I want an Order put on the computer to stop rebuilding me. Because I can stand it, it's de-heartening to be kept alive all the time." "I can hack into the computer but the order to make you still serve the best you can serve still stands, even if you did have to be transferred into two bodies." "PLEASE? Put an order on that computer and put it NO MORE RECONSTRUCTING BLIX, ORDER 182." "I can but I'd be sentenced to death. I cannot do that without higher permission.." "I do not care anymore Blazer. We served together in clone group Golden Squad , we broke the rules, we faced the music. Now is the time to repay me. I saved your life once. Time to save mine from a lifetime of pain." Blazer then nodded and logged onto the Imperial Servers and typed in Blix "NOT TO BE RECONSTRUCTED AFTER 4th DEATH, ORDER 188." And saved it under "Senior Imperial Officer Junior Bullor." Blix then looked around and said "Thank you." "Note Blix, if they find out this was me. I'll never hear the end of it. This time I will protect you." "This time make that promise. This time protect me with all you can. Make sure it's done and not a half-assed job." "This time Blix, you will be protected. You will be under my protection." Blix nodded at Blazer and said "It's a dangerous time now." "Unnerving.." Behind The Scenes ARC-8118 is voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of Clone Trooper Koho, Blix also suffered life-threatening scars from his accidents that he survived. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defense of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Hinge" * Galaxy Wars- "Kinder wishes" * Galaxy Wars- "Death Wish" * Galaxy Wars- "Death on Desk Duty" * Galaxy Wars- "Rebuilding The Anger" Trivia * Blix was reconstructed more then once * Blix was attacked by one on one * Blix had a chest plate as his heart was nonviable without it * Blix was a warrior of the clones and the empire * Blix was sometimes depressed and he was now a person of robotic situ Category:Clones